Made a Demon
by Susanoo
Summary: He was made a demon, not born one as his village claims. With no one to care for him he finds "companionship" in the Kyuubi. Corrupted by the fox's influence Naruto becomes its slave. Will he be saved? Or will he be doomed to live a life of hatred?
1. Appearance

A/N: After reading Nine-Tailed Serpent I got inspiration to write this.

Also people who dont like violence I suggest you stop reading this. I rated it T, but it probably should be rated M or whatever the highest ranking is. It will be extremely graphic with tons of violence, blood, and gore.But I thought that most teens could handle it. I mean come on I have read and seen stuff much worse than some R rated movies when I was like 8 years old. So the amount of gore in this should be fine. Stupid parents think that if their kids see (or read) someone tear someone limb from limb, that they are going to go do it is stupid.

Anyways...

Enjoy and remember reviews are a writers fuel! Or crack or anti-drug pending on your opinion.

"All right class that concludes today's lesson. Your homework tonight is to practice the Henge jutsu and to write a one page paper on the establishments in Konoha that the Nidaime founded. And yes Naruto it _is _due tomorrow! Have a good rest of the day, class!" Iruka finished talking to his class.

_I think I'll go get some ramen, _thought Naruto.

At Ichiraku's Naruto ordered ten servings of miso ramen and was going to order more when he realized he could not pay another one. Depressed Naruto was about to leave when the old man said to him.

"Hey kid, have another I've never met someone as big of a ramen lover as you. It's on the house."

Naruto gave a happy shout and said "Thanks old man."

After finishing his eleventh bowl Naruto said thank you again to the old man and took his leave.

On his way back to his apartment Naruto decided to take a shortcut through a back alley.

As it started to get dark Naruto was starting to have regrets about taking a shortcut.

Suddenly in front of him stumbled a drunk who had just been thrown out of a bar.

Naruto did not see him and bumped into the man and started to apologize to him.

The man looked at Naruto and saw his whisker marks on his cheeks and realized who he was.

"DAMN DEMON BRAT YOU KILLED MY BROTHER GO TO HELL!!!"

Then the man started hitting the blonde with a half drunk bottle of sake it eventually smashed in his head and Naruto became unconscious. While the man started kicking him and beating him, the kyuubi stirred in the blonde's consciousness.

Naruto found himself in front of a large cage in a sewer like place. On the lock of the cage was a thin piece of paper that said "Seal."

A pair of glowing red eyes stared out at the small blonde.

The fearfull boy asked, "W-Who are you?"

**I am the Kyuubi, my vessel. I was locked in you by that damned Yondaime Hokage. **

"W-What d-do you w-want?" asked Naruto.

**Stop sniveling if you are to be my vessel I don't want you to be some crying little brat? What I really want is to be free. But I know that won't be happening anytime soon. So I'll make you a deal. You have to live in order for me to live. If you die I die. So I will lend you my strength if your life gets threatened and you can't do anything to save yourself. In return you will find a way to free me from you. However if I tell you to do something I suggest you do it! Okay?**

"Okay I give you my word," said a fearful boy not really understanding what was going on or what he just did. But he did understand that the demon would help him if he was going to die.

Back in the real world the drunk was pissed that even though he had beaten the boy to a pulp and had a few broken ribs and such, he hadn't made a sound since he was unconscious.

He was looking around for something sharp that he could use to slit the boy's throat now that he had already channeled most of the anger into beating the boy.

While he was looking he felt an intense killing intent coming from the blonde. It was so intense that he pissed himself.

Looking back at his victim he saw a malicious blood red chakra emanating from him. His eyes were an ice cold rage. His face was expressionless.

"YOU MONSTER," yelled the man. "DEMON!"

Naruto flinched at that last word. He hated when people called him that.

Suddenly he was furious and was filled with a hate filled rage.

As more of the sinister chakra leaked out the kyuubi vessel, Naruto charged the drunk on all fours.

Slashing continuously at him, Naruto snarled and vent all his pent up rage against the prejudicial man. The drunk was screaming as the claws ripped hunks of his flesh off. Blood spattered everywhere all over Naruto covering him in a thick coat of blood. Naruto licked the blood off of him and relished the taste.

The man was still alive and whimpering if just barely.

Naruto grabbed his head by the hair and started bashing his head into the cement repeatedly. The blonde experienced pure joy as he watched the blood and brains fly up and spatter him. Even after the man was long dead he still bashed the former drunk into the cement.

After the chakra and his hate and anger subsided, Naruto licked all the blood off of him. He had never felt any better in his life.

He then left the alley and returned to his apartment and soon fell asleep. He was seven years old.

Today was the day that the kyuubi had made its first appearance in seven years.


	2. Enter Uzumaki Naruto

A/N: Sorry but I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this story will be a rather violent and gruesome one. So if you don't like violence then you probably shouldn't be reading this. If you still are reading this and you don't like violence then I don't know how you managed to go to this chapter after that last scene. That was the tip of the iceberg. Enjoy!

Five years after the previous chapter……

Naruto was skipping class that day, again. The jutsus they taught in the academy when you were twelve years old were pathetic! In his opinion they should have learned how to create a bunshin when they were eight years old, not in their last year at the academy. They really needed to improve the curriculum. Whenever they showed how to do a jutsu in class, Naruto usually got it perfect on the first or second try, along with a certain arrogant Uchiha prick.

While the rest of the class practiced the jutsu they were taught, Naruto would spy on the older classes from outside and learn their jutsus. By the time he was eight years old he had mastered all the jutsus the academy had to teach him. He then soon started spying on the Genins as they were taught by their Jounin senseis. Those techniques were trickier to learn than the ones at the academy and at the most took him a week to master. By spying on the older classes and later on teams he quickly gained some impressive stealth and concealment skills. Now at the age of twelve he prided himself as Konoha's number one stealth ninja. Well, he wasn't really but in the last year he had never been caught when he sneaked around.

He also prided himself as being a taijutsu master. He had discovered that if you gathered ckakra into the limb that you were using then the blow would be a lot faster and stronger.

The Sandaime Hokage, unfortunately, was the only person who was kind to Naruto and had taken great sympathy on him. Vice versa, Naruto, who was usually a cold person in general and would often times be in a homicidal mood, due to the hateful stares and insults of the villagers, managed to be civil in Sarutobi's company. In fact Naruto had the deepest respect for him and would do anything he asked him to do. No matter what it was. Out of the entire village, Sarutobi was the one thing he did not hate, and never would.

Knowing that Naruto was far ahead of his class, Sarutobi decided to help in his growth. Obviously no tutor would teach. So the Sandaime Hokage would meet with him on a monthly basis give him scrolls that contained jutsus that Naruto would master.

However just training would not satisfy Naruto. He wanted some joy in his life. Indeed he felt joy and was proud whenever he mastered a jutsu. But he wanted a different kind of joy. Something he started to crave ever since the Kyuubi made its presence known to his vessel.

It was the joy of killing.

Ever since that night five years ago, he had inherited the fox's love of blood and violence. So Naruto would prey upon the criminals in Konoha. Occasionally he would leave the village and hunt and butcher the bandits that passed through. However, in the last year the number of bandits around Konoha and in the Fire country in general had significantly decreased, much to Naruto's distress. Apparently rumors were spread that any bandit that entered into Fire country territory, they were ripped to pieces, literally in some cases.

Right now Naruto was recovering from a hangover from when he was drunk the night before. He had stolen some sake from the storage area for a bar in some back alley last night to celebrate by himself his graduation from the academy. Tomorrow was his last day at the academy and he couldn't wait to finally be an official ninja and actually fight someone that could put up a relatively good fight.

_In the Hokage Tower…_

The Sandaime Hokage was deciding teams for the new group of Genins that would graduate tomorrow. He already had a rough idea of what to do. This year he would place students who each specialized in something on each team. So instead of having a tracking team and such he would place a tracker, a combat specialist, and someone for tactical support.

He knew about Naruto skipping classes and killing criminals and bandits. He didn't like the idea of Naruto already having been killing people from a young age. But he supposed it was better that he practiced on the people that shouldn't have been their in the first place.

_Naruto's apartment…_

Tomorrow would be the day that Naruto could finally do what real ninjas due. He wasn't worried about passing the exams. He was the best in his class and he knew it. His practical grades were almost top, while his written grades were a little bit above average. After watching a Genin graduation a year ago, he saw Iruka say how they would always place the best person in the class with the worst person in the class together on a team. Naruto didn't want some weakling getting in his way, so kept high grades but managed to stay a little bit below Sasuke.

_Tomorrow is the day, _thought Naruto.

**Finally **said the Kyuubi.

A/N: Whoo! Two chapters in one day. And I might start the third later tonight. Yes I do have a life its just that all my friends either got back from vacation yesterday and are doing homework or they got back today. So I have had this idea for a story in my mind for a while I just haven't put it to Word until now. Sorry for the lack of dialogue I just wanted to kind of set the scene if you know what I mean. Next chapter will have a lot more dialogue.

Oh, and if anyone is wondering when the second chapter for Reincarnation is coming out. Soon. I have it 90 done. Usually it would've been up a while ago but I really didn't know what to do with it and had to practically force it out. That doesn't mean I've abandoned it. I have the third chapter almost all planned out in my head. I just have to finish the second chapter first. Sorry about the delay.

-Susanoo


End file.
